Two halves make a whole Book One
by Agentmontana
Summary: Two kids. Souls shattered and no home. They're both invisible with in their own way. But what of they meet? Can two shattered souls come together and fix each other? And what's with Percy? Why does he seem so different and distant? Read on as the characters you know and love plus some friends divulge into Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this just a new idea. Hopefully you guys review because its saddening to work on a story and have no one care. And if you flame. Don't just flame to burn, I tell me why you're flaming. What made you irruption into a fiery inferno of hate Ok? Thanks. **

Chiron POV

One shall see through the blur

And time shall slow as two halves meet

A whole created to mend the break

A single choice to alter fate

And thieving ice shall make the final call

Chiron slowly sat back in his wheel chair as he digested the information. Dionysus had just come back from a meeting on Olympus and he had brought back another cryptic prophecy. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, he tried to make sense of the prophecy given by Lord Apollo himself. Sighing he looked towards Mr.D with a puzzled face. "And you say Lord Apollo's eyes glowed black instead of green?" He asked with a quizzical tone. Mr.D jus nodded before conjuring a diet come and taking a large swig of his substitute drink before fully answering the question.

"Yes, and to tell you the truth it was a unsettling for none of us had ever seen it before." Now it was Chiron's turn to nod as he gazed outside the large window of the war room. None of the cabin counselors where there because this was too big and on a need to know basis. Turning his full thoughts to the morning colors being thrown across Camp Half-Blood by a still rising sun. As he gazed out of the window he almost missed the familiar blur of speeding movement as it crossed the window. He was about to turn away when something in the back of his mind clicked and his eyes widen with a sudden possibility. Could that be the blur the prophecy was talking about? He'd have to ask the campers if they could see anything inside of it. But for know he had to plan the activities for the day.

**Don't forget to review guys thanks. And the next chapter be will be up shortly! Later! **


	2. Chapter 2: Kade McLean

**Told you it would be up soon. And sorry for the last one being so short. It pretty much just a slight info chapter. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Third person POV 12 years prior to the prophecy.

(A/N: Before you hate, this is fan fiction so I can do what I want. So please don't for this.)

Two little kids ran around the woods playing tag. One was the younger, three year old sister, Piper McLean and the other was the older, five year old brother, Kade McLean. Kade was the odd one out in the family. Where Piper and her dad had black and brown hair and tan skin. He had white hair and icy blue eyes that had a snow flake design around the iris and pale skin. "Come and get me ade!" (A/N: she's three. she cant quite pronounce its.) An excited Piper giggled while she ran as fast as she could with her little three year old legs. She kept running and laughing as Kade chased after her with open arms trying to catch her. Their dad, the famous Tristan McLean, and their step-mother, Crystal McLean, sat on the deck holding hands while the sun beat down them and listening to their kids excited giggles and laughs.

Made ran after her laughing his head off as he scooped his little sister in his arms and shook her around a bit. Her kaleidoscope eyes sparkling with happiness and laughter. "I got you princess! What're you gonna do now? Uh? Uh? Uh?" He said poking her lightly in the stomach every time he said "uh". With each light poke to the stomach she wriggled and squirmed trying to get free from the tickling grip he had on her.

"Stop! T-That t-tickles ade!" She squealed as Kade relentlessly tickled her sides.

"Nev-" he was cut off by a deep guttural growl and a few snorts and snarls. He slowly placed Piper on the ground and stood protectively in front of her. They started to back up slowly with him keeping a vigilant watch in front of them as Piper knitted her hands into the back of his shirt and whimpered in fear.

"I'm scared ade." Piper whimpered from behind him. He kept looking forward but whispered.

"I know . Just keep moving. We'll get away from whoever or whatever they are." Consoling her ever so slightly. For the next few minutes they only moved about a foot. He never looked behind him and that was his mistake. As they kept moving. He didn't see the dragon like woman come up behind them until it ripped Piper away from his back with her hands still in his shirt. Pulling him backwards with such force that he flew back and landed on his side knocking the wind painfully from his lungs and arching his back. As Dots of color swam in from of his eyes and his vision blinked in and out he caught sight of Piper being dragged further into the woods clawing and screaming. He tried to get up but his five year old toddler legs gave out from under him and his head smacked a tree and his vision finally turned to black and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Third Person 30 minutes later

Kade began to open his eyes as his head lolled about. He had a pounding headache and he tried to reach up and massage his temples but he found he couldn't move. He began jerking his arms but all he earned was almost tearing out his arms and the jingling of chains. 'Wait. Chains?' He turned his head and fully opened his eyes. What greeted him was not a very welcoming sight. All around him and the clearing that he was in, there was a giant ring of fire burning everything in sight. And across the clearing from where he was tied down he saw something that he should never have happened to a kid his age. His parents where tied up and in the custody of freakish monster like things. They had his parents chained by the hands and hung from trees. They were badly injured and only his step-mother was awake. When she caught sight of him a few tears slipped out and onto the ground, this only caused Kade to struggle even more. Constantly yanking at the chains he didn't see the big brute thing with a bull head walk up behind his mother. Or the thing taking position with his giant axe in a golfing like position. He did hear his mother yell her last words to her step-son before the smashed through her back near her waist and ripped upwards until it broke her collar bone and rested in her throat.

"NOOOO!" He was now furiously tearing at the chains as they cut his wrists and he bled slightly. Tears cascaded down his ash and sweat covered face as they through his mothers limp body to the floor unceremoniously. He looked to his father to do something. The man he looked up to and the man he believed could do anything. But that was short lived as a lady with the body of a snake walked or slithered up behind his dad and unsheathed two dastardly looking hunting knives. He stopped struggling and watched with wide eyes and a horror stricken face as the monster moved behind his father and in one swift movement stabbed a knife through the top of his head and from the bottom. But it wasn't over the monster slowly pulled both knives in opposite directions slowly splitting his head in two with a sickening crumb and rip. Kade screamed and tore at the changes. He kept trying to rise and run to his dead parents side but how could a five year old even compare to metal chains. He was just to weak. Admitting defeat he hung his head as the monsters walked away, dragging his parents corpses with them. Long after they let his head still hung with his hair making a curtain around him. His Snow White hair now streaked with ash and leaves from the woods. The woods was where he lost his sister. Where she was dragged away. His head snapped up with realization. She was just dragged away. Not killed or eaten. At least not in front of him. There was a chance she was still alive. With that he started to struggle against the chains again. Thrashing about. They still wouldn't budge but he was too hell bent on getting out and finding his sister to care. And with his raging emotions he missed something. The chains were slowly being iced over. Ice slowly crept up the chains as he thrashed. And after a few minutes he gave one last pull and screamed out.

"PIPER!" The chains broke and he flew forward onto the ground his body was convulsing with the spent energy and his wrists were cut and bleeding from where the chains had cut into him. When he caught his breath he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky that was still orange with the fire. Fire. He bolted upright at the remembrance of the substance. But as soon as he realized it a chilling winter wind ghosted over the clearing and to his surprise he wasn't cold and he felt slightly energized. He turned around and surveyed his surroundings. The fire was now completely out to his surprise, his house and been burned and tore to the ground, his parents blood was still fresh and covering the grass in a sickening red pool. He turned his head back around but something stopped him. Approaching him was a tall elegant woman in a white dress. Her beauty was a regal beauty and he couldn't help but marvel at her. She was so graceful that she didn't walk any where, she glided. And looking at her he felt a certain warmth and familiarness that he never felt before. He didn't know how, or when, or even if he was right, but at the moment he knew that this beautiful woman walking towards him. Was his mother. His real mother. But it wasn't a warm a welcome. He was excited to meet her but all she did was hand him a few things. A deck of cards, two light blue chains with a curved white blade at the end, and a icy blue egg the size of his torso. She gave him a tender kiss on the forehead and hugged him before supplying only a few words.

"In time you will understand. But for now be safe my son. I love you and hope to meet you again in the future.' It started to snow and she began fading out of existence.' And take care of your pet. He is a ice Phoenix and one of the last two of his kind. Goodbye for now Kade. I love you." She gave him a watery smile and disappeared completely. When she was gone he looked at the gifts she had presented him with and started to put them away. The snow slowly giving him energy as he worked. He handy noticed it at first but she had given him a pack with a tent, food, water, some golden liquid, some square yellow food, golden coins and a white hoodie that had a very light blue heart with a snowflake in the middle and icicles hanging off of it in the center of the hoodie. Slipping the hoodie on and the slipping the egg into his pack he picked up the deck of cards and pulled out a card. It was a three but instead of a club or heart there was a snowflake and in the middle another, larger snowflake. Checking all the cards he noticed they all had the snowflakes but they still retained the numbers and royalty (jack, queen, king) like a regular deck of cards. As he slipped them pack into the car board cover he saw a glint and peers closer at the card. Along the outer edge there was a thin pale blue outline. He slid his finger along it and cut himself slightly. Sticking his finger into his mouth and sucking the blood off he then placed the card in the box and put it in his back pocket. Then picking up the chains he wound them up his arms so he could easily just relax and they fall away and the blades were pointing to the ground. Pulling up his hoodie and slipping on the pack he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off into the woods with a fire of determination set in his icy eyes.

** Don't forget to review if you liked it or critique if you see something to improve!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad to see you guys liked the last chapters so much! It made me happy to see so many of you guys reading it that I was compelled to write the next chapter. On to the story! Don't forget to review!**

Kade's POV one year later

"Frostbite! My ear is not your food!" I yelled in agitation as the ice phoenix my mother gave me a year ago nipped at my ear from its perch on my shoulder. Ever since that day one year ago, where my family crumbled and my soul was crushed, we had been walking around the country looking for a safe heaven. Frostbite had hatched three months ago while we were camped out in the backwoods of South Montana. And from that point forward we shared more then a "boy and his animal" bond. We were literally bound together. He could actually speak to me in my mind, which was admittedly scary at first because I wasn't used to having a new presence in my mind. He couldn't speak properly right now but he is getting better by the month and in a year or so I think he should be fluent in English. Well in my head at least.

"Ok. I stop now kade." Came the telepathic reply from our resident phoenix. He looked at me with bright sapphire eyes as I gave him a side ways glance. I chuckled and reached up with my right hand, ruffling his light blue and white feathers along his chest. Frostbite in delight spread his wings to their five foot, tip to tip, Wing span. He opened his beak and screeched in happiness as a light mist rolled out of his mouth like when you breathe in cold weather. I just laughed some more and kept walking. I felt my left bicep for the card the I had kept to keeping tied to the arm via the chain blades. It was just for easy access in a fight. We had encountered multiple hordes of monsters in their travels. I was still learning how to use the blades wound up my arms but I was really good with the cards. I always kept the three at easy reach because whenever I used it I always had more luck with it, so I figured it was my lucky card. I saw a flicker of movement off to my left and waved my hand over the card on my arm. I couldn't explain it but whenever I did I could always control it without touching it. Like the force from Star Wars.

'What would I look like with lightsabers and a robe? Would I look like Anakin and then take over the galaxy? Stupid ADHD.' I sighed and flicked my hand towards the movement, the card sped off at insane speeds and in just a second I heard a squeak and a thump. Frostbite squawked from my shoulder as the prospect of food entered his mind.

"Food!" Rang throughout my head as he flapped his wings and tried, unsuccessfully, to fly. He could hop into the air slightly but couldn't sustain flight yet. He was to young and lacked the power to fly yet. But when he did and his powers over ice came into play he'd be a real force to reckon with. I scratched Frostbite behind the head and smiled.

"Lets go get our dinner bud." He just squawked in reply.

Kade's POV one year later.

It was my seventh birthday and second year on my own with Frostbite. Oh yeah Frostbite. I whistled and stood up from the fire pit I had made. In a few seconds a loud squawk returned my whistle and a light blue streak shot up from the tree line. I smiled as I saw my best friend flying. He had learned to fly once he had turned one and by now he was getting his ice powers. He also had this after trail of frost behind him that looked like a blue streak as he flew. I walked a little ways away from the fire as I watched him finish his ascent and curve downwards towards me. I looked wide eyes as the ice phoenix rocketed towards me at tremendous speeds. My heart rate quickened as he got closer only for me to sigh other relief as he began to pull up. His descent slowed and by the time he got to me he was flapping in place. I smiled at my friends antics and held out my arm for him to land. He perched himself on my arm, ruffled his feathers and then walked up to my shoulder where he always sat. His wingspan was now eight feet tip to tip and he had grown to about 100 pounds. His weight at first bothered me but with all of the walking, hunting, and training I could now bear it. But I hope by the time he grows to his full 200 pounds and seventeen foot long wingspan that I'll be able to hold it. But for now I needed to cook dinner.

"So what did you bring us bud?" I scratched his chest and he responded in my head.

"I got two rabbits and I found a dead doe. Want me to go get it?" He dropped the two rabbits and looked at me for conformation to get the deer. I nodded my head as I pulled out five cards and had them hover over the rabbits.

"Just don't take to long ok man?" He did a phoenix's version of a nod and took off. I started using the cards to skin and cut the meat, prepping it for the pot to make a stew. I continued to clean the carcasses when a loud rustle came from my left. I stopped and looked up. "Frost if that's you just come out. I'm hungry and don't want to wait for your games." I stood up and looked towards the tree line before dumping the raw rabbit meat into the pot with the vegetables and spices I had made from plant life. When I was done and I had heard no response I slipped my cards back into back pocket and put the three in the chains again. I was getting wary as to why there had been no more noise so I loosened the blades and got ready to mentally send the card into whatever it wast hat was stalking me.

"Hey! Come on out!" I yelled into the woods. What happened next surprised the hell out of me. A little kid jumped out of the woods with a big and pointy stick. He was yelling and screaming as he charged at me. I didn't want to hurt him so I summoned two more cards plus the three card and had them hit his weapon, severing it in three pieces. The kid stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his only source of defense get destroyed so easily. All the fire and determination in his startlingly red eyes died and was replaced by fear and slight awe. He couldn't have been more then five years old.

'Only two years younger then me and he's in the same situation as me.' I felt pity for the child as he commanded the cards to return to him and return to their places. I held out my hand to the kid and waited for him to take it. A bit of adrenaline was still pumping through my systems but I couldn't imagine the kids. He was probably scared and now he was defenseless. I decided to give him some reassurance.

"I'm not gonna hurt you kid. I promise.' He only stared at me. 'Are you hungry? I have some stew ready. And later we'll have some deer meat. And then my friend will be back. So what do you say?" The kid continued to stare at me but he slowly began to creep forward. After a minute he grabbed my hand and I smiled at him. He gave a weak smile back and with that we walked to my fire where he sat down eagerly and held his hands or towards it to gain some warm counter defense from the cold and biting wind. I didn't mind it at all. In fact I loved the cold and it always energized me. I sat down and for the next hour we talked. I learned his name was Vlad Moonmere and that he loved fighting. He was also a fun loving kid who was easy to get along with. Plus his strength was really abnormal for a kid his age. He could probably take down a full grown man. He had left home because his parents always looked at him with disgust and blamed everything on that I told him that he was welcome to stay here with me and my friend for as long as he needed to. Vlad nodded vigorously at that and smiled widely. About halfway through our talk Frostbite returned with the deer and scared the crap out of of Vlad. It took me ten minutes to calm him down and another fifteen to get him to understand that Frostbite wouldn't hurt him. When the that was done I again cleaned the carcass of the deer with my cards and this time Vlad watched me in awe as the cards zoomed back and forth. When that was done and we had eaten he was very sleepy so we said goodnight and I let him sleep in my tent. After he went to bed a pack similar to mine showed up. This one was red and had a black hoodie inside instead of a white one. And instead of a icy heart it had a bleeding red heart surrounded by barbed wire. Hopefully it grew with him like mine did. The pack also had two little sticks and a medium sized stick. I looked at them curiously but after studying them I noticed they all had buttons. I took the two smaller ones in my hands and pressed them at the same time. They both extended into a pair of dastardly looking sickles. They were both black and red and the light reflecting off of them made it look like the red was actual blood. Then pressing the buttons again I placed them back in the pack and picked up the medium lengthened stick. This time when I pressed the button it extended into a six and a half foot long, double headed scythe. The blades were again red and black but this time it looked like if you put them together it would make a yin and yang like pattern. I whistled softly to myself and then chuckled at Frost's expression as he stared at the blade.

"Wicked blade Kade. Kids gonna love it." He spoke in my mind. I laughed and retracted the scythe before putting it into the pack. Other then that he had everything I had. A snowflake fell and landed on my nose and I closed my eyes while smiling.

"Thanks mom." I whispered as more snowflakes began to fall. I fell backwards into the snow and a cloud of the cold white powder shot up around me. I fell asleep with Frostbite near my head and a smile on my face.

For the next three months I traveled across the country with Vlad. In that time we had grown close and now were best friends. We trained together and let me be the first to tell you that he was both a quick learner and an amazing fighter. He was still learning to use the scythe but he could use those sickles like no ones business. He was only five but he could take down monsters four times his size all by himself. Halfway through the trip I had received a note telling me to take him to Long Island New York where he could goto a safe place away from the monsters that we fought on a day to day basis. I didn't know who sent it but i decided to listen. And the week after we had gotten some tattoos to mark ourselves as brothers. I had tried to explain we were too young but he wouldn't have it. And I was not to keen with waking up being run through by one of his sickles. So I eventually agreed and we got them. He had gotten a blood red skull with rubies in the eyes and black fire pouring out of the mouth. It also had two sickles making an X behind it and the scythe going up behind it vertically with the blades like a umbrella over it. A deadly, pointy and sharp umbrella. It was on his back. Mine was on my left bicep. It was a light blue skull sapphires for eyes and mist coming out of its mouth. And my chains were wrapped around the whole skull with dangling by its chin. It was on my number three card but instead of the snowflake in the middle it was the skull. After we got our tattoos we continued on. It took us another month to reach the place. And when we found it was un-doubtfully the place. Kids were running around with armor and weapons and they seemed to be looking for something. We stood outside of the camp until a man-no horse man came trotting out. Our eyes widened and Frost squawked. It was a centaur. When he got to us he greeted us and told us that his name was Chiron. In the short amount of time we had he explained what we were and what world we lived in. We were demigods. Children of the Ancient Greek Gods and divine food of the ancient monsters. I could a breakfast commercial now.

'Demigods part of a well diet breakfast!' I shook my head and refocused on the conversation. He told us that this was the only safe place for people like us and that we should get inside. I told him that I couldn't but that Vlad would. Vlad tried to argue that he wanted to come with me but I told him I couldn't always protect him. He would be safer here then with me and Frost. I told him not to say goodbye, because if you don't say goodbye you're not really gone. You're just not there right now. (A/N: Props to whoever gets that reference.) So after a teary see you later Chiron stepped back into the camp with Vlad. I didn't leave until they were completely gone. When they were finally gone I sighed and turned around. I didn't feel like talking so Frost went to search ahead. But I made a promise that I'd see him again one day. And we'd be able to travel again just like we had been doing. I flipped up my hoodie and walked into the woods with my back to camp and as I stepped into the woods a single snowflake fell behind me. Like a token saying saying I'd be back one day.

**Alright later guys and don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy you guys are enjoyin this storyAlthea positive reviews really motivate me to write and post everyday. So as long as I know you guys are enjoying this ill keep posting. Anyway you guys want to read so ill let you get to it!**

Vlad's POV Present Day

Ten years ago today. My best friend and brother left me here to be safe while he traveled the country. In that time I'd been claimed, made friends, and fought in two Olympian wars. I'm a son of Ares and I'm proud. Today was my day for Border Patrol and I was currently walking across the fallen leaves and broken sticks near the border as I used a coat to hide from the cold wind. Don't get me wrong I love the cold it's just that I love being warm more. So I kept walking and thinking about the past ten years or so. Learning how to use my awesome scythe, the wars, the friends I've made, and all the glorious fighting! But that all paled in comparison when three campers arrived with Annabeth after Percy went missing. But one stood out to me and I'll be damned if I didn't know who she is. Now when I was traveling with Kade all those years ago, he told me about what happened to his family. He was hesitant at first but he eventually told me. He also told me that he was looking for his younger sister who had been dragged away from him in the first few minutes of the attack. I never really digested that information until I was older but it explained the dull and forlorn look in his eyes when he'd be sitting by himself. But now he'd be a lot happier. Why? Because who'd show up to camp other then the very girl we looked for? Piper McLean. Little sister of Kade McLean and boy was he gonna be happy. When we first met I thought she seemed familiar. She looks a lot like her older brother in the facial structure regard. But it wasn't until shortly before they left to get Percy and stop Gaea that I found out who she really was. I had been by the lake and had taken off my shirt so I could jump in the water and refresh my self before archery, but when I took it off Piper decided she wanted to walk around the corner and saw the magical tattoo that had grown with me just like my hoodie. She asked where I had gotten it and why. I told her on my travels with a friend nine years ago i had forced him to get one with me and that it would mark as best friends and brothers for eternity. She asked who I traveled with and I described him. I told her everything I knew and could remember. From his looks to his personality. From his weapons to his fighting style. She listened intently the entire time. And at the end she asked me what his name was with a shaky breath. When I told her, tears welled up at the corners and then spilled over. Cascading like a waterfall. I immediately asked her what was wrong and after a few moments of sobbing she told me news that made want him to return all the more. She was Piper. Little sister of Kade and the reason my best friend was currently transversing the country. Our conversation ended when the camp blur ghosted by.

I was brought out of my musings when something caught my eye. I snapped my head up and starred wide eyed as the object slowly drifted down to the earth. Before it hit I ran back through the woods, tearing through under brush and breaking through branches. I kept running as fast as I could. I had to get to Chiron and see if he and Mr.D allowed snow or if we were getting a very unwelcome visit from our very own snow goddess. Bursting through the tree line I made a bee line for the big house and as I ran past campers gave me weird looks. Disregarding all of them I almost knocked down the front door as I barreled into the Big house. Mr.D and Chiron were the only ones in the room and they were playing a game of pinochle. Chiron was the only one to look up at me at my rude intrusion.

"Vla-"

"Chiron!' I interrupted 'its snowing!" I yelled the last part with a slight hint of panic in my voice. Chiron looked swiftly over to Mr.D with a questioning look but he only shook his head. Panic filled me as I heard those words and looked outside. The snow was picking up and blanketing the camp. Fast. Chiron quickly stood and trotted out of the Big house with me quick on his heels. We ran quickly up half-blood hill and stood at Thalia's Tree. The Golden Fleece glinted in the afternoon light. Or what was left of it anyway. There was a full on blizzard now and it was hard to see twenty feet in front of us. The entire camp was behind us and no one made a sound. Most us had weapons out and I stood at the front line with the seven of the Prophecy and Chiron. If our suspicions were correct then we had quite the fight on our hand. As we stood looking down the hill, as best as we could, I caught sight of something. It was only a dark blotch but it was growing in size and approaching fast. My eyes widened as it continued on its crash course towards our heads. This thing was now closer and it's length was massive. It was a whopping seventeen feet in length and it was... Flapping? At that moment a deafening roar came from the blotch and I yelled to all the campers.

"Hit the dirt!" We all dropped to our stomachs as the creature shot over top of us with another deafening roar and leaving a blue trail behind it. As it passed the last camper it swooped up and did a back flip heading back from where it came. Chiron stood up to his full height and drew his bow while nocking an arrow and taking aim. When he was ready he let the arrow fly. Everyone's eyes were on the arrow and I smirked as the arrow sped towards the beast, but my smugness was quickly diminished. In a spilt second the strong arrow flying straight and true suddenly broke in two. Falling harmlessly back to earth. The bird like thing continued its curve as a deep voice rang out from the bottom of the hill.

"Now that wasn't very nice now was it?" It was deep and velvety but held a razor sharp edge to it promising death to those who opposed him. All of our heads snapped to the source of the voice the blizzard still raged around us and all we could see was the silhouette of a man walking towards us. He reached up to his left arm and did something. What? We couldn't tell. He didn't say anything he just continued to walk up towards us. I squinted my eyes he seemed familiar. Where I knew him from I wasn't sure. Halfway up the hill a loud roar was heard again and the bird creature landed on the mans shoulder. My eyes widened this was a very familiar sight and I'd be damned if I didn't do something. Quickly my eyes darted to the right where my pack laid. I had left it there in my shock as the bird attacked. My body tensed as I prepped my self to jump for it. And right as I was about to jump something stopped me. Something moving at insane speeds struck the quickly rising snow in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks and didn't move a muscle. His voice rang out again as I bent for the object stuck in the ground at my feet.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you kid. I might not miss next time." My heart raced at the words. I was madly scared of this person. And I had faced Giants and Titans! I picked up the object and inhaled sharply. It was a playing card. A three card, and where the suit should be was a snowflake and in the middle lay another snowflake only larger. My eyes widened and I looked back up at the man in front of me as he emerged from the snowy haze to where we could see him fully. My breath hitched as he continued on.

"And you never know when your luck will run out." He had a full on smirk. His signature white hoodie and the icy blue heart with icicles hanging off of it, the white hair, the icy blue eyes with the snowflakes, the chains up his arms, and the ever present ice phoenix Frostbite. I stood up completely as everyone looked up as this demon disguised as an angel spoke. I barely choked out my next words. And for the first time in a long time tears collected in my eyes. Here was the bastard that left me here for ten fucking years. Here was the bastard who saved me. Here was my best friend. He had come back.

"Kade."

Kade's POV

"Kade." My best friend breathed out as he looked at me. I just nodded with smile on my face. Chiron's eyes widened with realization as he recognized me. I swept my eyes over the assembled Demigods. All were looking at me with confusion and some with fear. I looked at Vlad and the people next to him. There were seven kids and they all looked at me curiously. The one with jet black hair and sea green eyes stared at me intently and what looked like slight malice. The blonde haired girl looked at my with calculating grey eyes. The elf like one looked at me with a stupid grin on his face. The Asian one looked at me with a calculating look, like a commander in the military. The girl to his left looked at me with a slightly cocked head and her curly hair falling to one side. The blonde haired guy looked at me as if I was a threat and would attack me if I did anything wrong. But the girl next him stopped my heart. My eyes grew big and my jaw hung open slightly. She had a hand over her mouth and tears spilled from her eyes. Her kaleidoscope eyes. Only one girl I knew had these eyes and a single tear fell down my face as my voice cracked.

"Piper?" It came out dry and cracked but she heard me. She nodded her head vigorously and began to tear down the hill towards me. The blonde guy tried to stop her but Vlad placed an arm in front of him, keeping him from grabbing Piper. I knelt down to her height and opened up my arms to her. She just sped up and crashed into my arms, knocking me to the ground as I held her close to me. She started to openly sob into my chest as Frostbite perched on Vlad's shoulder. Everyone else was startled but Vlad just smiled and ruffled Frostbite's chest. I turned my attention back to my little sister who I believed to have died. After searching for ten years I hadn't found a single trace of her. All I had learned was that I was a son Khione and that I was going to be important in the future. And now my heart and chest swelled with emotion as i was reunited with her. I had missed her so much and to see her again made me so happy. Piper continued to cry and mumble things about how she had been so scared when she was taken and how alone she felt when she didn't see me with her. I just reassured that I was here now and was all that mattered. She continued crying and eventually fell asleep on top of me. Exhausted from the sudden re-entry of her older brother into her life and the emotional strain that cane with it. I stood up and carried her over to Blondie. From what I could tell they were dating and I was not just going to let some guy date her when I hadn't even met him first. I gave him a critical eye and he flinched. Good. Then I whispered low enough so only he could hear me.

"Take care of her and treat her right or I will rip out your spine through your ass and then force feed it to you as I dig up your fingernails with a hot shell casing. Do I make my self clear kid?" He just nodded fearfully in response and took Piper away. Good, he was afraid of me. I turned around and faced Chiron. But just as I was about to speak a flash of lavender caught my eye. I looked quickly to my left and everything slowed down. A lavender haired girl was running past me in mid stride. Her waist length hair flying behind her. She looked up at me quickly with amber eyes and a single tear sparkled as it fell. She looked about my age though and was about my height. If ask later though. As she got passed me everything sped up to normal and in a flash she was gone. Just a blur in the distance. I again turned to Chiron who was looking at me quizzically now and asked.

"So what now?" Chiron smiled and nodded towards to the large farm house in the camp. I nodded and began to walk towards Vlad.

"Councilors! Meeting in the war room in twenty minutes!" A chorus of alrights followed the old centaurs command. I continued through he large crowd of kids toward my friend. I pushed kids out of my way and made a rift through the crowd. Murmurs of 'asshole' and 'dick'. Were heard as I walked past. I was used to it though so they can all go to Hades. I reached Vlad finally and took him in a manly hug as Frostbite roared and flew off scaring a few campers on Pegasi as he passed. When he first did that roar I was so surprised. Unlike regular Phoenix's, (fire) ice Phoenix's apparently got deep voices when they matured and roared instead of cawing or squawking like he used to. Vlad had a huge smile as he pulled back. I smiled as he began to talk.

"How have you been? Where have you been? What's up with Frostbite?! He's huge! Do you still have your tattoo?" He asked questions so fast I would have thought him a Athena kid. If he had gray eyes that is. But I pulled up my hoodie sleeve and showed him the tattoo I got with him all those years ago. Then I proceeded to explain what I had been up to in the past ten years and that I had stopped searching for Piper and came here. Frostbite came back and perched on my shoulder again just as we were about to walk into the Big house as they call it here. Just looked like an upgraded barn to me.

"Like it so far bud?" I asked him while conjuring and tossing an ice cube up to him. He caught it and responded in my head.

'Yea. I can get used to this. Won't be as much fun not traveling the country and all though.' He seemed a little disappointed at the last part. I just laughed.

"I'll see what I can do man." I promised.

'You better.' Was his only reply. I chuckled again and together all three of us walked into the Big house. I didn't know what was gonna happen next, but I knew that now that I had found my little sister I would keep her safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to Piper again. I was gonna protect her even if it killed me.

** Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review. The more reviews that faster you get a new chapter! Anyway later guys! Hopefully ill post again tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the supper guys and sorry for the wait. I didn't like how I had wrote this chapter before. anyway to answer a few questions. Percy's part is a bit later, Piper will be a semi-big character, and just let me know if you really want jasper guys. And soon there will be a poll on my account for Vlad's pairing. And if you want am OC to be his girlfriend send it in a PM ok? Anyway enjoy!**

Kade's POV

When we opened the door and walked in we were still talking about what we had been doing since we had last seen each other. He told me about camp and the wars and I I told him about my travels. We walked into the war room still laughing about when Frostbite had been hunting and nosedived into the snow effectively getting stuck in it until I found him an hour later. When we finally stopped laughing everybody was looking at us weirdly and only Chiron had a look of amusement on his face. As the looked away and went back to their conversations I caught the black haired teen sneaking glances at me. I didn't say anything and just shrugged as Vlad clapped me on the shoulder and walked over to the Ares co-seat. I looked away and looked over the assembled campers. They were close to my age and were gathered around a... Ping-Pong table...? I shook my head and listened in as Chiron stood up and stomped his hoof, getting everyone's attention. The black haired teen stood up when Chiron sat down. He placed his hands on the table and leaned forward staring me dead in the eyes with caution and look that said if I did anything he'd not hesitate to attack. I'd seen worse. I stared right back Frostbite scoffed in my head.

'Just give the word.' I smiled wickedly and the teen seemed taken aback but quickly regained his composure and began talking.

"Who are you and why are you here? I've never seen or heard of you. Who is your godly parent? Do you..." I raised my hand for silence. The kid asked to many questions and he was getting on my nerves.

"You ask way to many questions. And I'll answer and then you all' I pointed to all of them before continuing. 'have to tell me who you all are. Ok?" They all nodded and I began speaking.

"My name is Kade McLean-"

"Like Piper?" It was the same teen and I was getting real annoyed with him real fast. I closed my mouth and and gave him a look that said 'shut up before I hurt you.'

"Yes. I'm her older brother. I've been searching for her for the past ten years." I finished that little info and hoped to continue but was interrupted again before I could get the chance.

"You're lying. Piper doesn't have any family. They were all killed in an attack on her home when she was four. And if you really were looking for her for the past ten years then to didn't do a very good job. So stop lying and tell us who you really are." The room's temperature dropped to below freezing real fast. I was absolutely livid by the last comment and I was gonna make sure he knew it. Taking out two cards I threw them at him was unparalleled speed and accuracy. They flew past his cheeks and gave him two thin and not so deep cuts. They bled but not enough. And as the cards were airborne I had unwound the chains and whipped them forward in the same path before sticking into the wall. He now had two cuts on his cheeks and two chains rattling next to his ears. I pulled the chains out of the wall and summoned the cards back. And before he could sigh in relief I had a hand around his throat and I was forcing him into wall. I leaned past his ear and whispered with a menacing tone and a dangerous edge.

"Do not. I repeat. Do. Not. Call me a liar, especially when it comes to my little sister. If I find you harming her or Vlad, or talking shit I will not hesitate to put you down. Now. Are you going to play nice or do I have to introduce you to Frostbite?' He roared slightly at the mention of his name. 'I'll be the first to warm you. It's not just a cool name." He gulped as best as he can with my hand around his neck before I dropped him. As soon as I dropped him and walked away the blonde girl from earlier ran up and knelt next to the coughing teen. I walked over to my original spot and glared at them all. Excluding Piper, Vlad and Chiron of course.

"What I said is the truth. I'm her older brother and the last of her family. For ten years I thought she was gone and was the last of the McLeans. But I've found her and I'm not leaving. I plan on protecting her and right now I'm the most capable." I gave them a final look but the blonde hair boy with his arm around Piper stood up. I looked at him dead in the eyes, fixing him with a icy cold stare that made him shiver. I smirked satisfied with my self before motioning to keep talking.

"I'm not doubting you Kade but all of here have fought two wars and faced down countless monsters, Titans, and Geae. We can take care of ourselves and Piper. I also mean no disrespect. I'm just saying." I nodded at him and my gaze softened. Piper had chosen well.

"Thank you..." I waited for his name before confining.

"Jason. Jason Grace Son of Jupiter." I nodded towards him in respect. His dad was far above my mother's making him above me.

"Thank you Jason, I understand that but let me point something out. What happened to all the other Titans? Or those missing few Giants? Or the millions of other monsters that could have joined the enemy against Olympus?" Jason's eyes grew wide as did everyone else's. except Percy. He just looked confused and voiced it.

"What are you talking about?" Vlad chuckled at the boy but didn't do a a very good job of hiding it. He glared at Vlad quickly before looking back at me quizzically. I felt my lips form a wicked grin that spread from ear to ear and showed my teeth.

"You haven't figured it out? your friends have.' I gestured to his friends and he looked at them then back to me with a still confused face. My grin wider then thought possible and I continued. ' I killed them. All of them. By my self." His eyes snapped open wide and held slight fear. I lowered the grin and smirked instead. "I've helped you all more than you know. I've been killing hordes since I was five years old and therefore I am the most qualified to protect Piper. And when I'm not around Jason will." He looked at me with surprise but gratitude. I smiled at him and nodded. He nodded back with a huge smile. Proud that i would entrust him with something so important to me. Piper just hugged him and quickly kissed his cheek which made him smile wider. I looked to Chiron before sitting down. "I'm done. You can continue with what you normally do." Chiron quickly thanked me and addressed the campers.

"Now that he's done can everyone introduce themselves before we start up officially." I had completely forgotten about that and was grateful to the old centaur for remembering. They all stood up and introduced them selves. The soldier looking Asian was Frank Zhang son of Mars. The girl with brown curly hair was Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto and girlfriend of Frank. The blonde was Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, figures, and girlfriend of Percy Jackson. The energized elf was Leo Valdez son Hephaestus. And the finally the black haired teen from earlier. He was the Hero Olympus Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. I would have dipped my head in respect but he was already annoying me and had lost that chance so far. When they were done they sat back down and turned to Chiron. He cleared his throat and began the meeting.

"Now lets begin. Lets start with the Prophecy.' I cocked my head at this but didn't say anything. 'Has anyone seen or been told someone has seen through a blur or the blur?" He looked around room but everyone shook there head. I looked outside wondering what in Hades they were talking about. As I looked out side I saw the glint of lavender from earlier and followed the fast moving girl with my eyes. She was moving incredibly fast and had perfect stride. Her hair was flowing behind her as the wind from her speed pushed it back. She ran very gracefully and I couldn't help but zone out as I watched her. Soon all that mattered was her and I didn't want to stop watching her run. It was captivating and I would have continued staring but I was rudely intruded on by a confused Chiron. I raised my eyebrow at him and he asked his question.

"What are you watching so intently Kade? There is nothing out there. Well except the blur." I raised a questioning eyebrow and looked outside. There wasn't a blur, just the girl. I turned back to him and the campers and shook my head. Then something crossed my mind. Could it? I pointed to the girl and followed her as best I could with my finger.

"You mean what I'm pointing to?" Chiron nodded his head slowly.

"Yes. That's it. That is the blur that has been here for eleven years." I looked him dead shook my head.

"That's no blur Chiron." His eyebrows shot up at this.

"It isn't? Then what is it?" Everyone was looking at me eager and curious. Chiron had a disbelieving look on his face and waited eagerly.

"That's a girl. A running speeding girl." The news shocked everyone as they all looked at each other. Chiron looked at me and with a hesitant tone.

"Are you sure? Absolutely, one hundred percent?" I nodded to him. Standing up I put both hands on the table and pushed out my chair. Percy stood up as well.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a look of defiance in his eyes. I looked him dead in the eye spoke in a low tone.

"I'm going to go talk to her. And you can't do anything about it." With that I turned and walked to the door. When I opened it Frostbite flew to my shoulder and Percy wasn't quite finished. To bad I was.

"Get back here! You can't just go and decide you're going to do something!" He had his pen out now but I couldn't care less. So with out turning around I put my right arm up and gave him a one finger salute and then slammed the door leaving everybody dumbfounded and Vlad snickering.

** Don't forget to review and do the poll! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. Hope you're enjoying the story and have fun reading!**

Kade's POV

I pushed open the door and breathed in the crisp air.

'Gotta love winter, uh Kade?' Came the deep voice of my icy companion from his perch next to my head. I smiled and nodded my head. Then I began walking forward looking for the girl. Hopefully I could get her to stop moving and talk to me. As I kept walking forward I saw campers giving me weird looks and when I turn to meet their eyes they'd quickly look away. Shrugging I kept walking and ignoring the campers until I saw her. She was heading straight for me. I raised up my hands and smiled, hopefully she'd stop.

"Hey-" was all I got out as she sped past me and whipped up a hung of wind. In my face. "Oh no. That is not how this is going to be! Frostbite kept up in the air and give me directions and wait for further orders!" I began running after her as he roared once and took off. I conjured a thin layer of ice onto my feet and began skating forward. I left a icy trail in my wake that looked like then tire tracks. This gave me a much need boost and a chance to even the playing field. About fifty yards ahead of me was the girl and she was chugging. Then an idea hit me as she turned a corner heading towards the woods.

'Frostbite! Keep her running towards the river and of she turns push her or scare her back to it!'

'Got it!' When I got to the corner and turned I saw a flash of blue and felt an icy wind fly past and towards her.

'This had better work.' I thought as I saw her try to turn from the river and Frostbite curve around her forcing her back towards the water.

'Ok. Here goes nothing!' I closed my eyes and concentrated on, at first, a small layer of ice to snag her feet and keep her in place. When she reached it the ice suddenly solidified around her feet and she gave a help of surprise. I felt my heart clench and I was worrying if I'd hurt her.

'What the hades? I don't even know her! Why does it hurt me?!' I waved of off guilt of possibly hurting her and kept skating. As I reached her I saw her legs vibrating spastically and the ice beginning to melt and crack. My eyes widened and I picked up the pace. When I was five yards away the ice was cracked severely and she had a fearful look on her face. She looked back at me and held in her amber eyes was unparalleled panic.

"Hold on! I've got you!" I yelled out to her and as I got within two yards I jumped forward. As I rocketed forward and was about to grab her the ice gave a loud groan and a deep crack was heard. I felt my heart leap into my throat in fear of not catching her. And right as the ice exploded into millions of glittering crystals I felt my shoulder hit her back and my arms wrap around.

"Got you!" And as the speed decreased immensely from my sudden impact we began a curve to the ground. "Hold on!" I yelled to her as we fell forward. Feeling her arms wrap around my arms I brought her in really close and then twisted so that my back hit the ground first. Skidding forward for a good three feet before we came to a stop. Not letting of each other and breathing hard we lay there catching our breath and organizing our thoughts. Eventually I sat us both up and pushed her away a little bit. A light shower of of ice crystals fell around us, sparkling and waking a beautiful scene. Suddenly she whimpered and I thought I had hurt her. I got instantly concerned and pushed her lush, lavender hair out of her eyes. Looking her in the eye icy blue met amber and felt an almost immediate bond. And I knew right then that she would be a very important person to me.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" I asked in a soft voice so as not to spook her. She shook her head gingerly and looked at me with sad eyes. My concern grew and I gently rubbed her arm in an attempt to soothe her. "What's wrong? Can I help?" She nodded numbly and whispered in a cracked voice. I didn't understand her so I immediately conjured a ice cube and gave it to her. She popped it in her mouth and let it melt. Her cheeks bulged a little as she maneuvered the cube around her mouth and she looked really cute. I smiled softly at her as she swallowed and a dusting of red overcame the bridge of her nose.

"Better now?' She nodded. 'So can you repeat what you said again?" She nodded once more before whispering.

"I-I've been alone for the past eleven years and I've never been able to stop running since I was five.' She took a deep breath before continuing. 'And for some reason you've been the only one to be able to stop me. Or even try. When I ran past you when you first arrived I hoped you could see me. But when you looked shocked and I began to cry because I thought I'd continue to be alone for another eleven years.' A few tears began to well up and I reached forward to brush them away. After I wiped away the last tear she grabbed my hand and held it like a little kid who was scared. She probably was. I have her another soft smile and she weakly smiled back. Continuing she said. 'And when you came running after me I tried really hard to stop but I couldn't. Up until now I was cursed with super speed and I've never been able to stop. So one you tackled me and held me close.' She took a breath and I gave her a reassuring smile. 'It was the first time in a very long time that I'd been held. It felt wonderful and your body's really cold but I still got a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach saying that I wasn't alone anymore. But when you pulled away I thought you were going to leave me.' Tears had begun to well again and were now cascading down her face. And all i wanted to do was wipe them away make her feel better. I didn't understand why I was showing so much emotion towards one person but i didn't care. In the short amount of time she had became one of the most important people to me and I would do anything to see her smile. All of sudden she sprang forward and wrapped me in a hug. Her tears hitting my skin and becoming little ice trails. She began talking again just this time she was speaking into my shoulder. 'Please! Don't leave me alone again! I don't think I can take being alone any longer!" I hugged her back immediately and whispered into her ear as I rocked us back and forth, while rubbing small circles into her back.

"I swear on the River Styx I will never leave you alone again. I will be here for you until I'm dead. I promise." Thundered boomed overhead and the camp shook slightly from the intensity. She pulled back some and locked eyes with me before giving me a watery smile.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea what that means to me!" She hugged me with renewed vigor I laughed and just nodded in response. But then a question came to mind. Still holding;

"Who's your parent? And uh... What's your name? Im Kade by the way. Kade McLean." She was silent for before responding.

"My dad is Hermes and... I don't remember." She hugged me tighter for a moment before a thought came to mind.

"Hermes is a cool guy and I think it fits you. And would you like me to... Suggest, a name?" I felt nervous because I didn't want it to seem like I was naming her like a dog. She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Would you?! Really?! I've wanted a name for so long!" I laughed and was thoughtful for a second and wasn't thinking when I responded.

"Why not Angel? You're pretty and have a melodic voice. It only does justice to give a beautiful girl a beautiful name." As soon as I said it my eyes widened and I felt my face go scarlet. I quickly looked to her to judge her reaction. She was looking at the ground with a deep blush but a very small smile. She was about to say something but yawned instead. I felt the blush recede and was grateful because my pale skin wasn't doing me any favors in hiding it. I smiled at her again.

"Tired? Do you want to sleep?" I asked as I moved her hair out of her eyes gently. It was soft to the touch and I was tempted to run my hands through it And play with it. I restrained myself though. In response all she did was nod and yawn again while rubbing her eyes like a kid. It was really cute and I hugged her again. She lazily draped her arms around my shoulders. Getting an idea I lifted her up and twisted her into my back. She just laid her head on my shoulder and mumbled a goodnight.

"Goodnight Angel. Sleep tight." I whispered and she smiled softly in her sleep. So with that I nodded to Frostbite who had perched himself on a tree log nearby and we walked back to camp.

========Line Break========

Kade POV

I slammed a fist on the desk me and Chiron were sitting at. I was pissed because when I brought Angel in and told him the story and her heritage he wanted to move her to the Hermes Cabin. I immediately rejected the idea because of a few reasons. A.) She just came back into the world. B.) The Hermes kids would prank and steal from her. And C.) she trusted me and I wanted to keep her close.

"Chiron I don't care about your damn rules! She is staying with me! I will not let those thieves and trouble makers hurt her in anyway! She is under my care and if you have a problem with it you can go..."

"Kade?" Came a sleepy voice from the couch. It was Angel and she had begun to wake up. She all of a sudden bolted upright and looked around in a desperate way.

"KADE!?" I ran over to her and hugged her close.

"I'm right here Angel. I didn't go any where. Shhh calm down." I soothed her and did my best to calm her rapid heart beat.

"I thought you had left me alone. I was so scared." I just rubbed her back and whispered calming words.

"I promised I wasn't going anywhere. I just needed to work something's out with Chiron.' I threw a glare his way. I respected the centaur but he was to much sometimes. 'Come on Angel. We're leaving. Ill take you to my cabin." She nodded again and climbed onto my back. I stood up and looked once more at Chiron. Darin him to say something. He didn't so I just walked out, Frostbite flying out from behind and into the sky. Things were definitely going to change.

** So a new character! How bout that! Now the plot starts coming together and we can start moving along. Leave a review if you want me to do Angel's POV next and what weapon she should have. I'm gonna give her a hoodie like Vlad and Kade don't worry! Anyway like I said review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long! I was waiting for an OC but never got it. I had re-write the entire chapte. Not on laming anyone *cough cough AMEER! cough cough* any way enjoy!**

Angel's POV

My head rested lazily on Kade's shoulder as he gave me a piggy back ride to his cabin. He had been so caring and had even broken the curse! He was friendly and nice, and wanted the best for me. He even swore on the Styx to never leave me alone! My heart swelled at the thought and I smiled warmly into his hoodie. Resting my chin on his shoulder I looked around camp. All the campers were looking at me and Kade. As we passed by people would start whispering, pointing and even staring. It made me uncomfortable and self conscious. I buried my face back into his hoodie and gripped him tighter. I felt his muscles tense as he looked back me. He rubbed my thigh before talking.

"What's wrong Angel?" His voice had genuine concern etched into it and it made me ecstatic to know I had a friend who cared. So I told him.

"Everybody's staring. It's uncomfortable. It feels like they're trying to evaporate me with their eyes." I told him weakly. It was all unsettling and I just needed to rest. He squeezed my thighs again before responding.

"I won't let anything hurt you Angel I promise. I'd die first." My heart sped up at this and I smiled into his hoodie again. Not wanting to say anything I just nodded my head and we continued on.

=======Line Break=======

Still Angel's POV

We had arrived at the cabin and he pushed open the door and as the door squeaked open I lifted my head. All little bit of hair fell into my face and I tried blow it out of my face but was unsuccessful. Chuckling Kade reached up and brushed it back behind my ear, while he lowered himself and me to the ground. Letting go of his neck and standing up I stretched and stuck an arm up straight I felt my shirt ride up slightly and the cool air ghost across my skin. With a satisfied sigh I straightened out and fixed my shirt before I looked around the room. Frostbite was on a swinging stick hanging from the ceiling, there were three beds all neatly made, a small room that I guessed was the bathroom, the walls were a ice blue and there was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling that cast little dots of light across the room whenever the sun hit it. Making the room look like it was snowing. I walked over to a bed and sat down enveloping myself in my thoughts when there was an unknown intruder.

'She's a pretty girl Kade. Where'd you find her?' It was a deep voice and surprises the heck out of me that it knew my- that it knew Kade. My eyes widened even more so when another voice spoke. This one very familiar.

'I didn't "find" her. I helped her. She had a curse and we broke it. And no she's not pretty' My heart sunk at that.

'I thought he would be different.'

'Shes beautiful.' Butterflies began flapping around in my stomach and my heart began racing a 1,000 miles a minute.

'He thinks I'm beautiful?' A huge grin spread across my face along with a un-doubtful blush. Kade whipped his body around towards me with wide eyes and a slight blush.

"Angel." I looked up to him with pursued lips and questioning eyes.

"Yes?"

"Did you just say something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a quizzical tone. Now it was my turn to widen my eyes. I nodded meekly.

"In my head, yes." His mouth opened slightly in shock. Frostbite just ruffled his feathers.

'Tell me what I say out loud. I'm going to be here for you now matter what, forever.' My eyes geared up slightly at this. Here he was again. Not only the one who broke my curse, promised to never leave me alone again, promised to never let anything hurt me, my first friend/best friend, but also he promised to be there for me whenever. I launched myself at him and hugged him tight his arms found there way around my lower back and he hugged my back.

"You've done so much for me Kade. How can I ever repay you?" I asked from my position. He chuckled and squeezed my for a second.

"Your friendship is payment enough." I hugged him even tighter at that. He had done so much. But asked for so little. I let to of him and moved to the door.

"Alright Kade, I'm going for a walk. Don't kill anyone while I'm gone!" I called out to him as he moved to the bathroom. He turned back with a playful smirk and mock saluted me.

"And remember. If you need help just think of me. We seem to share a mind link now and if you call me I'll come." I nodded to him and opened the door letting in a gentle breeze that smelled of strawberries and pine. Smiling to myself I closed the door and put my hands in my borrowed camp shorts. I began strolling around at a leisurely pace. It felt amazing just having the sun warming my cheeks and the breeze running through my hair. Closing my eyes I continued on my stroll around camp. Taking in the sights at a much slower pace than I had for the past eleven years and also waving to people as I passed. Some waves back, some smiled, so tilted their head in my direction but a majority just ignored me. Looking down at my feet I admired the grass and its actual complexity. The small things in life interested me and the ground and earth was a very undervalued beauty. Not paying attention to where I was going, and just staring at the floor I ran into something. At first I thought it was a wall or tree but it was to soft and gave out a gasp of surprise. Quickly my head snapped up and I went to apologize but stopped when the figure turned. He was astonishingly beautiful (AN: T-T this is so awkward writing this because I'm a guy!). My breath caught as he turned his chocolate brown eyes onto me. After a few seconds I regained my senses and cocked my head to the side. This guy was good looking but Lade was by far more handsome. He smiled at me and flashed is perfect and sparkling white teeth at me. I struggled not to close my eyes because I don't want to go blind but I don't want to be rude. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it. Unlike Kade he was rough and forceful. Still smiling he began talking.

"What's the name of such a pretty thing? You probably al ready know me! I'm Elijah, Son of Aphrodite and hottest guy at camp!" his arrogance made it so that I really didn't want to answer him. He was obviously a child of Aphrodite and and didn't need to tell me that. It was also painfully obvious that he was trying to either seduce me or "woo" me. I wouldn't let that happen and if worst comes to worst I can always run away. My heart skipped a beat and fear quickly stole through it like a thief.

'I can still run super fast right?' I mentally shook my head and answered him. I twisted my head out of his grip and his grin faltered for a spilt second before he regained his composer and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"My name is Angel. And I'd like it if to refrained from touching me." I told him with a sharpness to my voice. I wanted him to leave me alone. But not seeming to care he threw his arms around my shoulders and began walking, dragging me, away.

"What are you doing?! Let to of me!" I struggled against his grip, but I was still week and therefore he kept me in place. He just smiled wickedly before responding.

"I'm gonna go show you off! My new girlfriend!" My mind blanched. New girlfriend...? No no no no no no no no no! I will not be this man whore's girlfriend! But I can't get away I need help. Then I remembered.

'And remember. If you need help just think of me. We seem to share a mind link now and if you call me I'll come.' My eyes grew wide and I started screaming mentally for Kade or Frostbite. In under ten seconds there was a distant but still loud roar and I felt a strange sense of relief. "He" brought me out of that. Snapping his fingers had apparently not worked so. He slapped me. A loud resonating crack split the air as everything froze. My eyes were wide with shock and I shakily reached a up to my cheek and tentatively touched it. There was sting and a slight stickiness. He had split the skin... I felt the blood trickle down my cheek as I looked at him. I couldn't hear him but he was yelling and spitting in my face. I guess he realized I wasn't listening again and brought his hand back into place to hit me again. This time in a fist. But I wasn't concerned. I wasn't worried. I was completely and creepily calm. Why? Because right behind this man whore was a single, soft, glittering, and free falling. Snow flake. As the snowflake touched his shoulder I saw a flash and heard a girlish scream. Embedded halfway into his should was a playing card, glinting evilly in the mid-afternoon sun. And even further behind him was absolutely furious Kade McLean. The look that he was drilling into the writhing son of Aphrodite was enough to make Hades cry for his mommy. Slowly and with heavy steps he stalked forward towards the cowering boy. I noticed with a start that wherever he stepped ice began splintering through the ground around that point of impact. His eyes held such a cold fury that I looked like they were raging blizzards freezing and disregarding all life in its path. He glanced up at me and his gaze softened, instead of a raging blizzard it looked like a soft flurry. But as he looked back to Elijah the storm returned. When he made it to Elijah the kid was trying to crawl away but was whimpering and crying the entire time. Kade just walked up, lifted his foot high and stomped down on the kids knee. With the sickening twisting of flesh and tendons, the crunching of bones and the fountain of blood I had to turn away before I got more blood on me and I threw up. As I held my stomach and closed my eyes taking deep breaths I heard Kade whisper to never come near me again and to never let him find him doing anything could hurt another girl. There was only a whimper as a reply I heard mocking sympathetic tone come from Kade.

"Does your leg hurt?' There was another whimper of pain. 'Lemme see you finger." I turned around and watched as Elijah showed Kade his finger. I then watched as Kade smashed his palm into the extended finger and not only broke it but slammed it into his hand. Elijah screamed in pure pain and started wailing and sobbing uncontrollably. (A/N: if anyone understood where I got my inspiration for the ending of the last scene good job! a lot of people don't) I grimaced and did throw up this time. I heard a whistle and a roar as Kade called Frostbite. Then another roar followed by a squeak of pain.

'Made must have sent Frostbite to take Elijah to the hospital.'

'You're right I did.' I looked up quickly and saw Lade starring at me. There blood, Elijah's blood, splattered all over his front. His eyes were soft and gentle now as he looked at me. His gaze made me feel warm and safe inside. He opened his arms tentatively to me and I immediately launched myself into him. I began crying for how scared I was. For how I felt alone. For I felt unloved. For every bad thing that ever happened to me. But then I saw the blood everywhere. And I realized that he had done this for me. He had come to my aid and helped me. I hugged him tighter because I finally had a friend. And I was no longer alone.

========Line Break========

When I woke up the next morning I stretched my arms over my head and yawned. When I finished my stretch I stood up and hugged myself around the middle. My stomach gave off a loud groan and my eyes widened slightly.

"Guess I'm hungry." As I began to walk out I realized I still had the super soft blankets covering my body. I made to take them off but as I pulled and yanked they wouldn't come off! And all I managed to do was make myself dizzy. Putting a hand to the side of my head to stable myself I took a deep breath to dispel the dizziness. Then looking down I saw that in fact I wasn't still covered by blankets, but I had an amazingly soft and form fitting purple hoodie! It had a amethyst heart in the middle with Snow White wings coming out of the side. I put my hands in the pouch and smiled and how warm and soft the fabric was! Squealing in delight at the amazing hoodie, in my favorite color! I ran out of my room (Kade put up a curtain for some privacy) and towards Kade's bunk. When I got there I stopped though because Lade wasn't there. I scratched my head and went around checking the rest of our cabin. He wasn't even in the Cabin! Cupping my hands around my mouth I sucked in some extra air to yell.

"KAD-"

"GOOOOODDD MORNING KHIONE CABINNNNN!"

(A/N: I love making references! Who can guess this one?) I gave a small squeak of surprise and jumped as Kade burst through the front door with a flourish and a wide smile. In his hands were two plates piled high with my favorite foods and I guessed his. Putting the food on the nearby coffee table. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. Effectively entrapping me and making me blush fifty shades of red.

"Good morning Angel? Sleep well?" I just nodded. And if he wasn't holding me I would have fallen into a puddle on the floor. My legs had turned to jelly and I was just melting into him. His big, strong arms around me made me feel so safe and warm.

'Ohhhhh...'

He gave me a look with a lopsided grin and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach and my legs wobbled. His expression changed and he quickly moved me to a chair where he knelt down next to me and held my hand while feeling my forehead.

"You're burning up Angel." I only nodded weakly before a cool sensation priceless against my skin. It was like ice against a burn and a low moan escaped my lips. Leaning into the cold caress I felt my face cool and when it had I noticed the cold was moving across my forehead and cheek. It was a gentle and soft caress that made my heart swell with an unknown emotion. And when I opened my eyes to see it was Kade's hand providing the cool relief, with an adorable smile on his my heart swelled even more.

'What is happening to me? Why do I feel like this?' I asked myself in my head. It was an alien feeling and it scared me. But I also welcomed it because it warmed my heart. The cause of it I had no idea, but I was starting to come up with Theories. I pushed them aside though when he brought the plate piled high with bacon, waffles, syrup, fruits, two eggs, and a sausage. There was also a tall glass of Orange Juice and my stomach growled loudly again. I blushed slightly again while Kade chuckled.

'Why am I blushing so much? I've never blushed this much before!' Shaking it off again I dug into the food like I had been starved for the past eleven years... Oh wait. I have. I shrugged and continued to wolf down the food. When I was done and had washed down the food with good 'ol OJ, Kade took the dishes and washed them for me. He told me he was taking the dishes back and that he'd be right back. I smiled and waved slightly. Half of my hand was in the sleeve because it was just a bit to big. I didn't care. I loved hoodies like that. When he and Frostbite left I waited until I knew they were out of ear shot before running to the stereo. Picking up his IPod I looked through the songs he had and was ecstatic. He loved all the hands I did! Hollywood Undead, Avenged Sevenfold, Skillet, Five Finger Death Punch, Fort Minor, a few from Eminem, and a gracious amount of Two steps from Hell and Audio Machine. I squealed in happiness and hit shuffle. I squealed again when "Everywhere I go" by Hollywood Undead came on. During the entire song I rapped along. (A/N: I'm not the only one that does right? Right...?) Then my favorite song of all time came on. It was "Outside" by Hollywood Undead. It was slower song so I sat down and got ready to sing Danny's part.

"Someone left the door open

Who left me outside

I'm bent I'm not broken

Come live in my life

All the words left unspoken

All the pages I write

On my knees and I'm hoping

That someone holds me tonight

Hold me tonight" As I sucked in breath for Johnny 3's part the door opened and a male voice took over.

"Welcome to the world

And all the landing that was wasted

The blood upon your hands

And the wickedness that made it.'it was Kade! I didn't know he could sing so well!

'Seem to scream it all

And the memories get faded

See the exit wound

Dear God what have we taken

I guess I'll say a prayer

And I'll kiss into the air

I'll look into the sky

Send them straight to nowhere

We all dug the grave

Can't shake away the shame

Can't quiver in the sky

But you're shaking all the same

You left us with the guns

And all of 'em were loaded

Teach us how to shoot

But you taught us how to hold them

All the weight of all the world

Is right between your shoulders

Heavy is the heart

When the world keeps growing colder!" Next was the chorus so I took over again. I stood up and walked towards him.

"Who left the door open

Who left me outside

I'm on my knees and I'm hoping

That someone holds me tonight

Hold me tonight" I finished with a flourish of my hands and pointed to Kade to pick up again. He smiled and nodded walking forward with a high level of Charisma and began again.

"Two sides to every story

Here's a little morning glory

Breakfast of a mirror

Dying slow seems a little boring

Burning like a flag

Walking straight into the breeze

Cause there's two types of people

You are weak or you are me

Yeah

What's another life time

Like mine

We all die a little sometimes

It's alright

Did you come to say your goodbyes

To this life

We all hurt a little sometimes

We're alright

So mothers hold your children

Don't you ever let them go

There is weakness in your grip

And they are holding all the hope

Don't you ever let me go

Don't you ever let me go

Don't you ever let me go

Don't you ever let me go!" He finished and pointed to me before turning around and walking off of our "stage". I took his place and began my part.

"Who left the door open Who left me outside

I'm on my knees and I'm hoping

Cause someone holds me tonight

Hold me tonight

(Verse: Danny)

Someone left the door open

Who left me outside

I'm bent I'm not broken

Come live in my life

All the words left unspoken

All the pages I write

On my knees and I'm hoping

That someone holds me tonight

Hold me tonight." I finished and walked off the "stage". The song ended and Kade clicked a remote turning off the music. I pouted slightly but he just chuckled.

"I didn't know you could sing Angel. And the fact that you know HU is amazing! Everyone hates them now!" (A/N: outside is actually my favorite song and I don't know about you guys but my school really seems to hate them.) I laughed and caught the water he threw at me. Taking a gracious sip I replied.

"In my defense I didn't know you could sing either! And you did amazing!' He blushed slightly ' But yes I love them! I'd hear the music around the camp and I'd circle the source until it ended." I explained. When I did he also took a sip and we began conversing through the entire day and well into the night. We talked about anything and everything that came to mind. After I bid him goodnight I thought that I could definitely get used to this. With a smile on my face and good memories of today I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

** Did you like the references and Song? Let me know if you want me to continue that in a Review or a PM! Don't forget to Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone so long but you guys are making me do this to you! I lose inspiration and will to write when I don't know if you guys like the story. So if you don't review I take my time. Any way I need some OC'S and songs. You'll see why in the chapter but please review with them or PM them. All right enjoy the Chapter!**

Kade POV

Cracking my eyes open I smiled as the memories from the day before came rushing back. It was the most fun I'd had in a really long time. I shook my head in disbelief.

'Angel literally had the voice of an Angel. And the way her warm amber eyes sparkled-' I scrunched up my face in confusion. Why am I thinking these things? Why is my heart racing? Why does even the thought of my lavender haired friend make me smile like an idiot? I shook my head and rubbed my eyes before standing up and trudging towards the showers. Taking off my hoodie and the shirt under it. I then turned towards the mirror and looked over my body. I don't like to be arrogant but I did think I was above average. I was pretty well muscled and pale as a vampire. Looking towards my chest I ran my finger tips over the scars that littered my skin. These weren't any scars from battle though. And only one kind of monster can make these scars. It's commonly the most deadly and elusive. No one ever expects it and when they find out its normally to late. These scars were made by me. The worst monster out there. And these scars were tally marks. Thirty-seven tally marks marking all the people I've failed. I turned away, got fully undressed and jumped into the shower, turning the water to a relaxing warm and letting it race down my back as I thought of all demigods that died because I wasn't strong enough.

=======Line Break=======

I sucked in a breath of brisk November air before I continued to the big house where Chiron and Percy wanted to "talk" to me. I looked towards the woods and saw Frostbite chasing monsters through the woods firing frigid air at them before swooping past for another run. I smiled amused because he does this sort thing all the time. Reaching my destination, I began jumping up the stairs. Pushing the door open I walked into the Big house. Looking around for a second I saw a door slightly ajar and walked into it. When I got there Chiron was behind his desk in wheelchair form, Percy was sitting across from him and next to Percy was a very beautiful girl with long auburn hair hair and vibrantly piercing neon blue eyes. Her figure was curvy and her waist narrow but her hips flared. She definitely turned heads. But to me she paled in comparison to Angel.

'Why am I comparing other girls to Angel now?' I just shrugged and leaned up against the door. I rapped on the door with my knuckles and my chains jingling somewhat. In the other hand I spun a card between my fingers. All three heads in the room spun to me as I stood their leaning on the door frame. The girl looked at me with surprise and a hyper slight amount of fear. Percy now looked at me with absolute loathing. And Chiron looked at me like a father does to his druggie son.

"Knock, knock." I said as I walked into the room, ignoring the looks they gave me. Pulling a chair from the side of the room and spinning it in front of me I was leaning my front on the back rest and facing them.

"What can I do for you fine people today?" I said with a mock bright smile. Percy's eyes flashed and the girl stood up abruptly knocking over he chair.

"Why did you attack my brother you asshole?!" She screamed at me. My smile fell and my face darkened. My eyes flashing dangerously I stood up and walked over to her. The card was placed back into my pocket and I got right in front of her. I towered over her by at least a head and a half. But I have to give her kudos. She looked me dead in the eyes with a very small amount of fear that was dwarfed by defiance.

"And who are you princess?" I asked with a cold and dead voice. Cocking my head slightly to the side. Feigning curiosity. She tried to make her self taller by straightening her back before lifting her chin and speaking.

"I'm Lauren Vasgati Daughter of the Love Goddess, Lady Aphrodite. Bo-staff instructor and girlfriend to this camps second greatest warrior. And who are you fuck face?" I grinned at the insult and under normal circumstances I'd call her arrogant and a slut but I knew she was neither of those. They were just what marked her in the camp. Her titles so to speak.

"And who might this warrior be?" I spoke ignoring her last question. A look of pride came over her face as she prepared to speak his name.

"Vlad.' My eyes widened. That violence loving meat head got a girlfriend. Well crap. I owe Frostbite a deer. 'Vlad Moonmere." She caught my look of surprise and mistook it for fear. With a smirk she asked; "Scared newbie?" Newbie? I chuckled and shook my head, she looked surprised.

"So if you're dating him you must know who I am." She looked at me weirdly and shook her head. I got down to eye level with her and stared straight into her eyes. "Look again. And tell me you don't know who I am." Vlad once told me it looked like a blizzard was raging in my eyes when I wanted them to. And that's exactly what I wanted. She stared back for all of two seconds before recognition dawned upon her. She scrambled back and fell on her butt in an ungraceful manner. Percy sprung to his feet with his pen out but Chiron held a hand out and stopped him. I walked over her with the dead look on my face never leaving. And as I came closer she scooted backwards until her back hit a wall. When it did she looked up at me with a look like a cornered rabbit with a wolf prowling up to it. She looked like she was going to scream for help and sheer terror, but I knelt down in front of her and placed my pointer finger gently to her lips silencing her. I gave her a warm smile and willed away the blizzard in my eyes. I'm sure they looked more like a gentle flurry now.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you Lauren. I didn't mean to. Are you ok?" She looked up at me surprised but nodded weakly. I gave her another smile and she smiled back this time, a weak and shy smile but still a smile. Her fear disappeared and was replaced by a sense of relief. "Lauren?" She looked at me quizzically.

"Yes?" She had the cutest face. Innocent and curios. Just like Piper when she was a little. That reminds me I have to go see her soon. Wait. She's at Camp Jupiter. With sky boy. Heh, that's funny I'll call him that from now on. Wait, Vlad's girlfriend here. Whoops.

"Your brother tried to force Angel into a relationship. She refused and he slapped her. When she called for my help he was about to punch her. I wasn't just going to let that happen. And I don't regret what I did to him. But I'm sorry for the inconvenience this has caused you. Forgive me?" I asked holding out my hand for a handshake. Surprising me, she slapped my hand away and for a split second I thought she was mad at me. But she was far from mad. She sprang up and hugged me full force. I was shocked at first but I quickly recovered and hugged her back.

"Vlad always spoke so highly of you and said you were and always will be like a brother to him.' I smiled at that. I always saw the meat head as a younger brother. It killed me to leave him here for eleven years. 'And since you're like a brother to Vlad and I'm dating Vlad you're my brother too." I smiled even wider.

"Of course... Sis." I grinned and she smiled widely, hugging me tighter until we were interrupted. Chiron coughed uncomfortably and we turned to him. Lauren blushed furiously and let go of me. Seeing this I cupped her cheeks with my hands and cooled down her cheeks making the blush recede. She mouthed a thank you and I nodded to her. Turning to Chiron and Percy I gave them a death glare.

"What happened to Elijah. Let that be a warning to everyone that tries to hurt my family' Lauren smiled slightly at this. 'Or my friends. They will meet the same fate as he did. Am I understood?" Chiron nodded but Percy looked like he was going to say something. I pointed at him and glared. "Shut up pretty boy.' Lauren put a hand to her mouth and tried to stifle a giggle but failed. 'I'm getting really tired of you and your mouth.' I turned to Lauren and nodded. 'I'm out. Stay safe and say hi to Vlad for me ok?" She nodded and gave me a hug and small kiss on the cheek before sauntering out. Children of Aph will always he the same.

'I hear that ice cup.' Came the heated voice of one of my best friends.

'Get outta my head who.' I laughed in response. She giggled.

'Later ass-fuck.' I burst out laughing and turned back to Lauren's departure. Waving she said.

"Later guys." I walked out without another glance at the two occupants as I left in the room. On my way out I saw a flyer. It read:

Music Competition!

Everyone can attend and compete!

Hundreds of styles and genres!

Fun for all ages!

DJ needed for party the night before the competition! Please contact Lord Apollo!

So come out and join us on November 30th for the first performance!

I got a huge grin and tore down the flyer. i used to work as a DJ when I needed money. My best performance was with two of my friends at the Lotus Casino. Nico and Bianca DiAngelo. I just came up with a new song for Nico because even if he didn't know who is dad was I did. I call it KILL EVERYBODY. (A/N: I know the song is really by Skrillex but I think it fits. And the competition will have a lot of songs you know. ) I ran out of the room and began coating the soles of my shoes in ice before skating back to my cabin.

'And Angel.' The voice in my head reminded me and at that I grinned even more. I let out a whoop and crouched before jumping the ice on my shoes spiking upwards and launching me skywards. I did a few front flips and as I began to go back down I heard a roar and glanced backwards. Frostbite was rocketing towards me and I grinned. Unwinding the chain blades I held the base of the blade and whipped the rest of the chain out. Seconds later Frostbite flew under me and caught the end of the chain in his beak. There was a moment of nothing as I continued to fall before the chain snapped taut and I rocketed forward. I let out a cheer as I flew behind Frostbite. I put my palm facing behind us and shot a torrent of snow backwards like an after trail on a plane. As we flew making an after trail we gained the attention of the camp. They were pointing and whispering but most were pointing and chasing after us while laughing at the sheer awesomeness of it. I let out a pure laugh and spun my body so as to make a twirling torrent. It must have looked so cool. We continued our flight to the cabin and the girl who had found a permanent place in my heart.

Vlad POV (it's been a whole hasn't it?)

I was trudging along when out of freaking nowhere I was tackled by a mess of auburn hair and the smell of coconut. I knew exactly who it was. It was my amazing girlfriend Lauren. When I looked up she was straddling my stomach and had her hands on my chest. Her hair fell all around us making a curtain that blocked out the world and left just us. Her face had a huge and crazy grin, her eyes held a twinkle and a sparkle of pure happiness and mirth. I leaned upwards and gave her a kiss which made her smile more.

"Hey buttercup. What's got you so excited?" She swatted my arm lightly at the nickname but I knew she loved it.

"Guess who I just met?" I shrugged.

"Santa Claus?" She laughed a bell like laugh and I grinned.

"I wish. But you're actually kinda close."

"Easter bunny?" I guessed again. She shook her head.

"Nope."

"Zeus?" She shook her head and gave me a look that said 'seriously?'

"Where does Santa live?"

"The North Pole why?" And gave her a really confused look.

"And what's it like there you lug head." I thought for a second.

"It's snowy and cold-" Realization dawned on me as I understood what she was getting at.

"You met Kade?" She nodded earnestly and her grin widened. "Did you like him?"

"At first I thought he would hurt me because I yelled at him and called him an asshole." My eyes widened and mouth fell agape.

"You what?!" I whisper yelled.

"I didn't know it was him!" She defended. "And when he towered over me and asked me who I am I said I was your girlfriend. I then mistook his look of surprise for fear and asked him if he was scared. When he said no I was shocked because you're well... you.' I gave a mock hurt look and she giggled before continuing.' When he told me to look him in the eye and tell him I didn't recognize him I immediately did and got really scared. I tried to back up but fell on my butt in fear and scooted until I hit the wall. Then I got really, hyper scared because his eyes looked like a raging blizzard intent on killing and freezing everything in its wake. But it must have been a facade because when I went to scream out he gently put a finger to my lips silencing me and giving me a comfortingly warm smile. He apologized then told me what really happened with Elijah before holding out his hand for a shake and asking for forgiveness. I slapped his hand away and just hugged him claiming that since you two are like brothers that he's my brother now too." She took a deep breath after her rant and I smiled. I put my hand behind her head and slowly brought our heads closer. And when our lips were almost touching I whispered against her lips;

"Congratulations. You just got the best friend and guardian you'll ever have." And brought our lips together for a what started as a warm kiss but grew into a hot and steamy make out session. And right as I was going to suggest we get a room we heard a cheer from above and quickly looked up to see Kade and Frostbite fly overhead with Kade shooting snow out behind him. We laughed like nut cases at our brother as he flew over head and snow drifted onto us. I looked at her and asked her a question that had heen bugging me.

"Will you be my date to the party before the competition and then in my group for the competition. She got a really excited look and started bouncing up and down knocking the wind out of me.

"Of course I will!" That made my heart swell and I grabbed her in a big hug intent on showing her that. With her in my arms I thought. '

Camp just a million times better.'

** Did you enjoy the chapter? Anyway Remember to review with OC'S and to keep updates coming faster. Later guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there guys! See you reviewed, and I updated faster! So I'd like to thank Awesome Guest because even though he doesn't have an account on here he reviews all the time an shows what he likes and wants more of. I promise there will be sibling bonding and everything but I gotta get some other stuff done. Which reminds me! I still need OC's guys! OC's and songs! So don't forget to send those in a review or PM! Looking forward to seeing them! Enjoy the chapter! The OC template is at the bottom!**

Kade POV

'Whew! That was awesome Frostbite!' He turned back to me and if he could smile I know he would be.

'Anytime Kade. Just gotta ask.' I walked past him and ruffled his feathers. I opened the door to my cabin and calling back to him over my shoulder;

"Remind me I owe you a deer!" He had a confused face on but I had already shut the door. Inside my cabin was nice and chilly and it looked like Angel was making her self at home. She must have bought some decorations from the Camp Store because I don't remember owning any drapes or table cloths.

"Angel! I'm back you here?" I called out. I was running my fingers across the soft table cloth when a muffled

"I'm back here!" Came from behind my door. I was confused at first.

'What is she doing I my room? And why's her voice so muffled? It's should have reached me easy.' So I made my way over to the door and opened. When I saw she just had her face in a pillow and looked worried about something. Walking over to the bed I put a hand on her back and shook her a bit.

"Everything ok A?" She looked at me through her eyelashes and I felt my stomach doing flips.

'Calm down Kade. You're going to embarrass yourself.' She looked at her pillow again and raised her head up so she could speak.

"Can I trust you Kade? Can I absolutely, 100% trust and depend on you?" I looked at her shocked. In the short amount of time we've known each other, we've become amazing friends and she could always trust me. So I gave her a reassuring smile and a comforting squeeze to the shoulder.

"Of course you can trust me A. You're one of my best friends. I'd never do anything to wrong or hurt you. So what's bothering you?" She nodded and took a shaky breath before turning back to me and looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'm going to tell you my curse." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in shock. I had asked her what it was before but she never told me. Just that she was cursed to run forever.

"Are you sure Angel?" She noodled her head and took a deep breath. I put a hand on her back and moved it up and down slowly. She smiled at me and began.

Flashback eleven years prior. Angel (five years old) Third Person POV

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" A little girl came running into the kitchen in search of her mother. The young woman standing at the counter turned and smiled at her overly excited daughter.

"Hi sweetie." The young woman bent down and scooped up the lavender haired toddler who was giggling uncontrollably. "How was your day?" The young woman smiled as her daughter bounced energetically and spoke with excitement.

"We learned about colors like red, yellow and beau (A/N: it's French and is pronounced "boo" she has a little trouble pronouncing some words.) she frowned and tried again three more times before pouting. Her mother laughed at her daughters expression and tickled her stomach.

"Well pumpk-" she was interrupted by a bright flash of light blue and quickly hid her and her daughters eyes so they wouldn't be incinerated. When the light died down she turned back cautiously. There was no doubt in her mind the that the flash was a god but she didn't know which one. When she finally opened her eyes she saw it was her daughters father. Lord Hermes had come for a visit. She frowned though when she saw Hermes normally cheerful face downcast and creased with worry. He looked straight into the mothers eyes spoke words she never wanted to hear.

"Alaina, Angel is in danger." Alaina's eyes widened and her heart dropped.

"How." She demanded. Hermes sighed and took a few minutes to find the words. When he did Alaina was scared witless.

"Angel here has a power none of my children have had before. She has been given super speed along with her skills as a daughter of Hermes.' An elegant eyebrow arced at him when he referred to himself in the third person but didn't interrupt. 'And as such the fates have decreed that a curse shall be placed upon her." Alaina's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she held the little girl closely to her in fear of losing her. Angel just sat their and looked at the two adults with curiosity and slight fear. "Furthermore-"

"THERE'S MORE?!" She screeched in alarm. It was bad enough that her daughter would be cursed but this was too much. He made a gesture with his hands to calm down and she eventually did.

"There's some good news Alaina." She gave him a critical eye and a wolf glare. To her satisfaction he flinched at her and she motioned for him to continue.

"So what is it?" He smiled a nervous smile.

"The curse can be broken." Her face donned a hopeful look and she felt a few tears threatening to spill over.

"How can It be broken and when?" Hermes's smile disappeared.

"It's unknown what it really means but the fates decreed that someone will be able to see through the curse and she will be saved by a lovers last attempt." Alaina's eyes closed and she gained a thoughtful expression.

"And you have no idea when this will come to pass?' Hermes nodded grimly and adorned a sad look. 'We will just have to wait then." Hermes began to protest in response.

"No. There has to be something we can do! Plead with them-" she cut him off with a kiss. Their first since Alaina was born.

"There's no changing fate Hermes. We will play with cards we have been dealt." In an attempt to lighten the mood, Hermes produced a deck of cards out of thin air. Plucking a card from the deck he held a three card. With a snowflake suit.

Flashback End

Kade's POV

I pulled the three card out of he binding of my chains on my arms and showed it to her. Her eyes were wide and she nodded.

"That's the exact card." She said in awe. I looked at her weirdly. What did lovers last attempt mean? She must have guessed what I was thinking because she shrugged and answered.

"I don't know what that part means but like my mom said. We'll deal with the cards we've been dealt." She smiled and I smiled back. Then I got a questioning look.

"What's wrong Kade?" I held up two fingers.

"Two things. One: you called yourself Angel. I thought you don't remember your old name? And two: what happened to your mother?" She blushed a little but answered anyway.

"I called myself Angel because that's the name you gave me and I really like it. And my mother...' Her expression grew sad now. 'My mother tried to hold out for my sake but she eventually broke. After two years and nothing happening she began drinking and becoming wild a crazy. she began telling me to clean up the house because I was faster then her. She's given up on me now. Once when I was thirteen I ran back home to see her and she now has normal husband and son. She doesn't need me anymore." Her eyes teared up and I pulled her into a hug. I began whispering 'shhh' into her ear and rocking back and forth. She wasn't all out crying. Just really depressed at the thought of losing both parents. Wait! I turned my head to the right some so I could whisper more clearly in her ear.

"I've got someone you're gonna wanna meet." She looked up at me with curiosity.

"Who?" I just grinned really wide.

"You'll see. Now come on." I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. When we got to a small clearing I turned to her.

"Ok I need you to hide behind me and don't come out until I move away. And here hold this." I slipped the three card out of my chains and handed it to her. She looked at me questioningly.

"Just show it to the person I want you to meet when they get here ok?" She shrugged and nodded her head and hid behind me. I turned around, facing away from her. Cupping my hands to my mouth I cried out to the sky.

"LORD HERMES!' I heard Angel gasp from behind me. 'THERE'S SOMEONE HERE THAT I WANT YOU TO MEET!" In under two seconds there was a flash that we closed our eyes to and then he was here. He was wearing running shoes with wings and a pair of gym shorts along with a UPS T-Shirt. His caduceus was strapped to his back and he had his arms crossed over his chest with a playful grin. He gestured around him.

"I don't see anyone. Where is he?" I smirked at him and summoned my cards to float in front of me.

"I will tell you where 'she' is in a moment. But first I want you to think of a card. Tell me what it is then find it in the deck." He smiled widely and huffed.

"Really that's it? That's a terrible trick." He looked thoughtful for a moment then smirked.

"Three.' I inwardly smiled thanking every god I knew but him that he picked three. 'Now let me see those cards." I motioned for the cars to move towards him and they did. When they got there he snatched them up and looked through them. Then he got a slightly miffed look.

"It's not here? And why are the suits snowflakes?" I put my finger tip to my mouth and said;

"Just a moment. Now. Is this your card?" I stepped out of the way and revealed Angel standing there wit a nervous smile and holding the three card in front of her. I looked to Hermes and his eyes were wide with tears leaking from them. He had recognized her in an instant.

"Hi daddy." Angel said timidly. In an amazing show of speed Hermes jumped forward and hugged his daughter like there was no tomorrow. She hugged him back with equal enthusiasm and was crying against his chest. Hermes own tears spilled onto her her hair as he whispered incomprehensibly.

"Hailee.' My eyes widened. That must be her real name. It was a beautiful name and fit perfectly as well and I couldn't think of a better one. 'How are you standing here you were cursed?" She swatted his arm.

"So you'd rather have me cursed?" Hermes got a wide eyed look and shook his head furiously.

"No! Of course not I was just curious. So how?" An-Hailee. Took a deep breath and explained to her the events of how she had been here for so long, to all the campers arrivals and not paying any attention to her. Hermes had questioned her if none of the campers could see her how was she not cursed still. She just told him to wait. She told him her perspective of the wars and how she couldn't fight in them because the campers might have mistaken her for a monster. Then she explained that some time after the Giant war there was a massive blizzard here and that when she came to check out was going on she had seen me. And in hope I'd see her she ran right past me trying to gain my attention. When she just saw my shocked look she cried a little thinking that another camper hadn't seen her. A few hours later she was running through camp and was going to run past me again. She explained she didn't know what it was just that she had this feeling that she really wanted me to help and save her. So when she ran past and heard me say

"Hey-" her heart jumped at the thought of me seeing her. And when she turned her head to see me skating after her, her hopes sky rocketed. She said she tried to slow down and that's what enabled me to get as close as I was. She also explained that when she got close to the river that she thought all was lost until really strong ice spring up and ensnared her feet keeping her still. Hermes went to say something but An-HAILEE. H-A-I-L-L-E! Just shushed him. She continued with telling us that everything was perfectly still and that the scenery was beautiful. Until an ugly crack came from the ice and my frantic voice behind her yelled out to hang on. And she did as long as she could but was losing hope fast. And when the ice was splintered and about to crack she had just about give up all hope and looked back towards me scared it wouldn't work. Then it cracked. Hermes gasped and she just swatted his arm.

"Be quiet!"

"Sorry..." He said a little sheepishly. She told us that when it cracked she had closed her eyes ready for whistling of the wind to come again but it never did because at that time I had leaped forward and caught her around the waist. She said at that moment she felt something in her shatter and was afraid I had broken a bone and that I'd have let her hit the ground with me on top. I looked at her aghast because I'd never do that. And she said as such but also explained that when I turned us over so I'd hit the ground first she was scared I would let go when I hit and she'd be running again. But when I held her really close and locked my arms she suddenly felt perfectly safe and not worried about anything. So she hugged me back and just prepared for impact. Then when we stopped and after the few minutes of just laying there I sat us up and pulled her out to arms length. She explained that when she whimpered she missed the contact and warmth that a hug provided and that she had been deprived of since being a little girl. Then she went through everything up until now. When she was done she took a deep breath and looked up at her dad nervously. He smiled down at her and ruffled her hair.

"Go get some stuff we're gonna go do some 'bonding'." Hailee smiled and ran inside. When she was gone Hermes turned to me with a critical eye.

"How did you get her out of the curse and where did you get those cards?" I narrowed my eyes at him and started speaking.

"I don't know what I did but all I know is that it must have done something with 'a lover's last attempt.' And I'm not her lover." My heart ached at the thought of not being romantically involved with her. But I would just be happy being her friend. No matter how much I... I-I. I felt my heart stop.

'I love her.' In my head there as a deep chuckle and a really loud squeal.

'Really Kade? It took you this long to admit it?' Came the deep voice of my feathered friend.

'OMG! OMG! OMG! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO FALL IM LOVE FOREVER! CONGRATS!' I smiled and winced at my best friends high pitched voice.

'Thanks you guys but she probably doesn't like me back. I gotta go. Later!' They began to protest but I cut off the connection. Hermes was looking at me weird but nodded his head. I opened my mouth to speak but the door banged open and out ran Hailee in her hoodie and some jeans. Hermes looked surprised.

"Why'd you come out of the Khione cabin? Shouldn't your stuff be in the Hermes cabin?" I shook my head.

"No offense to either of you two but Hermes kids are thieves. And when A-Haillee came out of her curse she was vulnerable and un-trusting. I wasn't going to let her be stolen from. So I told Chiron she was staying with seeing as she was comfortable with me." Hermes nodded his head they began to flash out.

"Later snowman!"

"By Kade!" I waved goodbye and walked back into the cabin for a nap. Today had been a log day and I was tired. When I fell on my bed I just passed out.

** Don't forget to Reveiw, Dollow and Favorite! And don't forget the OC's the template is:**

**Name:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Appearance:**

**Personailty:**

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**Pets: (optional)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I wanted this chapter to be perfect! Anyway OC's are still being accepted and i cant wait to see them. The template is in the last chapter and I want to remind you. You can send them to my PM inbox or review! anyway please, enjoy the chapter! Dont forget to review, favorite and follow!**

Kade POV

I was dreaming peacefully and nicely for once when I heard I'm the distance I hear.

"Kade! Kade! KADE!" The last one broke me from my sleep and I jumped three feet into the air. When I turned to the source of the noise I saw it was Lauren and she looked a little miffed.

"What? What's wrong? Who's dying?" She shook her head at me.

"Nobody I don't think but Chiron really needs to see you." I nodded my head and made a shooing motion with my hands.

"Unless you want to stay and watch me dress and take a shower you should leave." Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open so low it was touching the floor, her face looked as red as Santa's suit. I burst out laughing and it took me a few minutes to calm down. When I did I stood back up and wiped my eyes. She had already left during my laughing fit and I went around my cabin quickly getting ready. When I was done I sprinted out to the big house with my application for the DJ position. I still needed to ask Hailee if she wants to do a duet with me. I have the perfect song for an amazing vocalist and an amazing DJ. Anyway as I ran up I didn't even have to walk in Chiron was standing on the porch with a look of worry and contemplation. I slowed down and walked up to him.

"You needed me Chiron?" He looked down at me and had a spoke with a tight.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. I'm sure you're aware of the Roman Camp. Camp Jupiter correct?" I nodded and gave him a wary look.

"Of course. But what does that have to do with anything?" He looked at me seriously and spoke with a commander's voice.

"We lost all contact with the Camp two days ago.' My eyes widened and then turned serious. 'We haven't heard anything yet from them and are getting worried. The gods can't even contact them." My heart started beating faster. And then dropped. Piper was in Camp Jupiter. My face grew viscous and I growled and Chiron looked at me surprised.

"I'm going. And I'm taking Vlad and Lauren with me." Chiron was shocked to say the least.

"My boy you can't! It's extremely dangerous!" But I was already walking away. That DJ application will have to wait.

=======Line Break=======

I was absolutely fuming. If whatever happened hurt Piper I was going to be pissed! Walking along I know my body temperature had already dropped to below freezing. Coming up on the arena I saw just the two people I was looking for.

"Vlad! Lauren!" Their heads snapped to me with a questioning look.

"On me!" I didn't give them time to question it and they just ran after me. When they reached me they collapsed their weapons into their mist forms. We were nearing the border and we never once spoke a word. As we got closer to the border I whistled really loudly. In less than ten seconds Frostbite appeared in the sky and roared loudly. When he got close I mentally told him what was going on and we set off to the other side of the border. Once we got there I grabbed both Vlad's and Lauren's hands and snow drifted to Camp Jupiter. When we got there my mouth flew open and both Lauren and Vlad gasped. In front of lay craters where artillery smashed full force into the ground and dead demigods twisted and some bitten out of all over the floor. Lauren hid herself in Vlad's chest and he comforted her by rubbing her back and whispering soothing word in her ear. Frostbite flew out of Mach twelve and landed on my shoulder. We both looked over the barren slaughter field and imagined the fight.

'It must have been a large scale fight the Roman's barely repelled.' I looked at Frost with a look of confusion.

'Barely repelled? It looks like they're strewn all over the field and look at New Rome…' I hadn't yet and this was my first time. And what I saw made my stomach churn. The once proud buildings and roads were burned and destroyed. Some buildings were still burning. But that's not what got to me. What got to me were the bodies. They were no longer carelessly strewn over the floor. No, this was much worse. They were now impaled on spikes some four meters in the air. I turned to Vlad and gave him a grim nod. He pulled Lauren out of his chest and made sure she was okay. She wiped her tears and turned to me. I looked her in the eyes. Now instead of being filled with worry and sadness they were filled with a fiery determination and need for blood and revenge. It was honestly scary her blue eyes looked like burning plasma preparing to decimate everything in its- errr… Her path. She pulled her head band out and put a new one in. With the new headband in place she whipped out the first headband and her Olympic steel bo-staff. Vlad pulled his two smaller sticks out and clicked the buttons. His red and black sickles rotated into existence and looked ghastly demonic in the light of the burning buildings and setting sun. I looked them both in the eyes once more and turned back to the scene in front of us. I took in a deep breath and spoke with a confidence gained only from fighting and losing many people.

"We don't know what we're fighting. We don't know if anyone's survived. We don't know anything but one thing.' I turned to look at them and they stepped back. My face was set and my eyes were raging blizzards. Scary enough to freeze my enemies solid. 'We will avenge them.' I spread my hands and then turned back and prepared to dart forward. Lauren and Vlad got into ready positions. 'And we will kill every last enemy in our path. Whose ever out there that dares oppose us. You'd better beware. We've arrived. And we're coming for you." Frostbite roared fiercely before rocketing into the sky to give aerial support and we took off running into the destruction. My training for years and need for agility propelling me forward. Lauren's gracefulness and agility keeping her in pace. And Vlad being the son of Ares gained attribute boosts such as strength and speed. We ran in a triangle formation the whole way, sometimes having to free run across some obstacles or vault over a fallen chimney or chest high wall.

=======Line Break=======

We ran until we came out of New Rome. And not one survivor. We were all panting from running all night and decided to take a break. Frostbite circled over head and kept watch. Meanwhile I did a quick perimeter check and I found us alone in this new wasteland. I sat down and summoned some light snow to make a mist and the fires provided the light for a rainbow. I took out a drachma and was about to throw it in when and Earth Shattering boom echoed across the ground. I fell to my knees and dropped the drachma it just rolled uselessly away. Vlad fell off his log and was landed on by Lauren falling onto him from her perch a little bit above. Debris fell and dust rained into our hair. Turning my snow white hair to a salt and pepper look. I tried to yell to the others but there was too much noise from the shaking. As soon as it stopped I stood up and climbed quickly to the top a nearby rubble pile. When I got to the top I couldn't see anything because there was no light and I couldn't see what made the tremor. In a few minutes I was about to climb down when a massive war cry sounded from the field in front of me. I turned slowly and the now rising sun was to my back giving me all the illumination I needed. And in front of me stood a giant arm armed to the teeth and in completely black armor. And the sun glinted maliciously off their metal plates and spears. They marched on a massive make shift structure and very faintly I saw small figures on the wall. They must have been archers because otherwise they would have to be pretty stupid to be up there. I looked to the building and saw it was hastily made it wasn't going to survive this attack and whoever was inside would surely die. Wait. Those must be the surviving Romans! I took one last look at the Army and its slow march up to the structure. Then without another thought I jumped off the rubble. Dust flew up all around me and I was encased. I wasn't that high up but I still had to crouch when I landed. I kept my head bowed and made a silent prayer to my mother asking for snow. The dust settled and I suddenly snapped my head up. I slowly stood slowly and the other two watched my silently my eyes and adrenaline were raging and they saw it. I unwrapped the chains from my arms and put the card I kept in the chains between my teeth. I kept walking and soon passed Vlad and Lauren's place where they were sitting. When I passed them the glanced at each other and fell in step behind me. Vlad on my right towering at six foot two and hanging his sickles by his side. Having expanded the seven foot double sided scythe and placed it on his back he walked silently and ready for whatever was to come. Lauren to my left standing at five foot six and walking with her bo-staff at her side and her dagger strapped to her shoulder, the point pointing behind her. (A/N: Need a mental image of the knife? Think of the Spartans from Halo Reach.) Frostbite landed on my shoulder and we continued to walk for five minutes. When we finally did stop the sun was fully raised behind us and the army had begun its attack. They moved fast but luckily so did we. There were battering rams smashing into the structures door and base. And arrows whistled through the air as the defenders shot down on the enemy and the enemy shot back. An unlucky defender got shot and yelled out in pain as he fell off of the wall and crashed to the ground some hundred feet below. We looked over the soon to be battlefield and I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline and eagerness return to my blood stream. Vlad's normally blood red eyes glowed with blood lust and Lauren had gone plasma mode with hers. I saw a movement in the middle of the army and saw a tall figure with a dark purple plume on his helmet her removed and shouted to the surrounding army. They all roared back at him so loud the ground shook. When they finished he pumped his fist in the air once. I took the card out of my mouth and placed it between two fingers looking back at the two I nodded showing my readiness. They nodded back and I turned once more to the field. I heaved a big breath and watched the sun glint of the razor sharp ice blade all along the card. I quickly slung my arm forward and the card zipped forward at unimaginable speeds. My will over the ice and the force I threw it at propelling it towards its target. I took in a deep breath and steadied my beating heart, but it just quickened again.

'Here goes nothing.' I said to myself. Images of Hailee, Piper and all of his friends and family floated through his vision as he prepared himself. Instantly his energy came back and he nodded to Frostbite.

Third Person POV

The man with the plume still had his hand in the air and smug smile on his face. But that was quickly removed and changed to a look of confusion and horror as he fell forward. The soldiers in front of made a wide circle and looked down and saw the glittering card buried deep in the back of the man's skull. They looked on in disbelief as the battering rams and twang of bows grew silent. The men on the structure watched on as the soldiers slowly looked up towards the direction of the cards trajectory. What they saw confused them and worried the men on the structure wall. The soldiers saw three new targets and the Defenders saw three new possible enemies. A feminine figure stood with her hand raised her long and curly black hair cascaded down her slim figure. She stood in aqua battle armor and had a bow across her back and two daggers strapped to her thighs. In the crook of one arm was her helmet and leaning against the wall was a long spear that glinted blue in the early morning light. Her olive green eyes betrayed some worry and apprehension but she stayed calm and waited for the three new players in their death game to make a their move. Suddenly a deafening roar split the calm façade of the new found silence. The Defenders thought it was the attacking army and readied their bows once more. But the girl stopped them. She knew it wasn't from the army it came from the three figures. Suddenly a giant winged figure shot upwards left a slight trail behind it. Everyone's attention was on the winged creature and not one person saw the three figures break into an all out sprint and run for the back of the opposing army. When the first clash of metal and screams of pain and death reached the Defenders ears they all snapped their heads to the army below. They watched as bodies flew and a massive scar was drawn through the armies rear flank. The girl quickly put on her helmet and raised her voice.

"Archers!" she called out in a commanding tone. The defenders looked at her before quickly snatching an arrow from their quivers and notching and waiting for the next command.

"Ready Arrows!" The sound of a hundred plus bow strings being pulled back led to the girl heaving in a breath for her next command.

"On my mark!" She pulled her own bow off her back and notched an arrow.

"Ready position!" (A/N: Imagine the Third Person camera going down the arrow shaft and facing her one open eye.) Her one open eye glowed with a hidden and deadly power. The olive green glow swirled and rolled like the ocean. In a voice laced with power she rang out the final command.

"Archers! Fire!"

** Did you like that cliff hangar. I wonder whats going to happen? And who's that girl? Why am I asking you all of these questions? The world may never know! Anyway remember to reveiw favorite and follow! It inspires me to write knowing you guys are loving and enjoying the story! Later guys!**


End file.
